I Almost Do
by DizzyforLizzie39
Summary: Inspired by the Taylor Swift song "I Almost Do" and Episode 59 and 60 of The Lizzie Bennet Diaries. LBD/P&P Spoilers ahead!


This is an alternative to the aftermath of Episode 60. What if Lizzie didn't mention her video blog?

All LBD copyright goes to Hank Green, Bernie Su, Rachel Kiley, Jane Austen, etc.

Song copyright Taylor Swift

* * *

I ALMOST DO: ANOTHER LIZZIE BENNET DIARIES FANFIC

A/N: This takes place after Lizzie finds out the REAL truth about Darcy. It's in both of their POVs.

Lizzie sat down in her bedroom. She fingered the letter Darcy gave her in her hand. She looked at her phone. "I should apologize to him," she said to herself. Lizzie glanced at the calendar. It's Saturday. Bad idea.

**I bet this time of night you're still up**  
**I bet you're tired from a long, hard week**  
**I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window**  
**Looking out at the city**  
**And I bet sometimes you wonder about me**

"His good opinion, once lost, is lost forever," Lizzie said. "What could I say anyway? Even if he was thinking about me, he's probably doing it to nurse the grudge he has for me."

Lizzie put her phone on her bookshelf. What she didn't know was that Darcy was sitting in his office, staring at his cell phone and his office phone. He looked out the window at the LA skyline. He wanted to pour himself into his work, but for once in his life, there wasn't enough work in his company, heck the entire corporate universe, to get his mind off Lizzie. He reaches for his work phone, but he pulls back.

"She hates me," he said.

**And I just wanna tell you**  
**It takes everything in me**  
**Not to call you**  
**And I wish I could run to you**  
**And I hope you know that**  
**Every time I don't, I almost do**  
**I almost do**

Darcy imagined himself running into Lizzie somewhere in Los Angeles. By the time that would happen, she'd probably be this famous filmmaker or journalist. He thought of convoluted plans that could throw him in Lizzie's path again, but he knew that in the end, it would amount to nothing.

**I bet you think I either moved on or hate you**  
**'Cause each time you reach out there's no reply**  
**I bet it never ever occurred to you**  
**That I can't say hello to you**  
**And risk another goodbye**

Lizzie got up the following morning and made coffee for herself and for Lydia. She looks at the paper and finds out that Darcy attended a huge tech conference in Los Angeles. Lizzie sighed and decided to read the comic strips to take her mind off things.

Lydia wasn't doing any better. Lately, Lizzie noticed that Lydia has been more depressed and that her boy problems aren't the usual "ooh who should I play whack-a-mole with today" problems, but _actual_ guy problems. Like "a guy is being a real douche."

Lizzie was thankful that Lydia didn't care about Darcy. As she sat down to eat scrambled eggs, she knew that she would never see Darcy again.

"There are too many goodbyes in my life," Lizzie said to herself.

**We made quite a mess, babe**  
**It's probably better off this way**  
**And I confess baby**  
**In my dreams you're touching my face**  
**And asking me if I wanna try again with you**  
**And I almost do**

Meanwhile, Darcy arrived at his home. Gigi was already asleep. He thought about the times that he and Lizzie interacted, the times he saw her laugh and her anguished face as she kicked him out of her office at Collins and Collins. But then, out of nowhere, she appeared in his dreams. She touched his face, eyes filled with tears. And he touched hers…but before they kiss, a flash from a camera shines at them and Darcy woke up.

**I bet this time of night you're still up**  
**I bet you're tired from a long, hard week**  
**I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window**  
**Looking out at the city**  
**And I hope sometimes you wonder about me**

Darcy arrived at work the next morning and told his secretary to tell everyone that he would be busy. He went onto YouTube and typed in Lizzie's name. To his surprise, the first video he saw was something called "My Name is Lizzie Bennet."

He clicks on the video.


End file.
